Lo Que Robert Piensa Que Cersei No Sabe
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Robert es consciente de que Cersei sabe de sus infidelidades pero ella sabe incluso más de lo que él cree. Esta historia participa en el reto Tres No Son Multitud del foro Multifandón Is The New Black.


Lo que Robert Piensa que Cersei No Sabe

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

Esta historia participa en el reto Tres No Son Multitud del foro Multifandón Is The New Black en la categoría intermedia.

Robert Baratheon, primer rey de la casa del venado, lleva poniéndole los cuernos a su mujer desde el comienzo mismo de su matrimonio. Ella lo sabe y él sabe que ella lo sabe.

Robert sabe también que Cersei es consciente de la existencia de una gran cantidad de bastardos diseminados por los Siete Reinos con el pelo negro y los ojos azules que dicen, con razón, ser hijos de él.

Cersei, por su parte, sabe perfectamente que Robert sabe que ella lo sabe, que ella lleva la cuenta de todos los niños de cabello azabache y de todas las mujeres que presumen de haberse acostado con el rey.

Lo que Cersei no sabe, piensa Robert, es que una vez, hace ya muchos años, cuando ni siquiera estaba comprometido con ella, se acostó con otra persona, y no era una mujer.

Lo que Robert no sabe es que aquella noche de falsa primavera Cersei también estaba allí:

Era muy tarde, hacía rato que todo el mundo se había retirado mas la joven cersei no podía dormir. No después de aquel acontecimiento. Rhaegar, el príncipe que debió ser para ella, había entregado la corona a una mujer que no era su esposa. En un primer momento solo se regocijó de la desgracia de su rival. Más tarde comprendió el verdadero significado de ese acto. Él no la amaba y quizás, solo quizás, ella tenía aún una oportunidad de convertirse en su esposa, en su reina.

Rhaegar no se había fijado en ella sin embargo, sino en la chica Stark, una norteña, una salvaje. Esa noche había oído decir a un bardo borracho que la princesa Elia era la elegancia pero lady Lyanna era la pasión. Pasión, eso era lo que su príncipe parecía querer. Así que eso sería lo que Cersei le daría.

Vestida solo con su camisón recorrió la distancia que la separaba de la tienda de su príncipe.

Cuando llegó, los guardias de la entrada estaban profundamente dormidos. "Cualquiera podría entrar y matar al príncipe" pensó irritada. Cuando ella fuese reina se encargaría de que todos hicieran bien su trabajo. Se acercó a la entrada y cuando estaba a punto de abrir oyó una voz que hablaba con furia.

–Maldita sea, Rhaegar, ¿Ves lo que has hecho? Ahora todos están furiosos, lord Ricard, la Víbora Roja, tu padre. . . ¿Por qué has hecho esa estupidez?

Se trataba de Robert Baratheon, señor de Bastión de Tormentas y prometido de Lady Lyanna. Cersei supuso que habría acudido al pabellón para exigir una explicación aunque le resultó extraño que hubiera utilizado el nombre del príncipe en lugar de su título. Se quedó quieta escuchando, quizá si lord Robert le hacía comprender que lady Lyanna estaba comprometida, se mostraría más dispuesto a aceptarla a ella.

–Hay una profecía, Robert. . .

–No me vengas otra vez con esas gilipolleces, para hablarme de eso mejor no me. . .

En ese momento se oyó algo caer. Cersei entreabrió las cortinas del pabellón preocupada, pensando que los dos hombres habían llegado a las armas. La volvió a cerrar de inmediato sin poder creer lo que sus ojos habían visto. Lord Robert, quien había hecho el ruido, se encontraba tumbado en la cama mientras el príncipe Rhaegar, quien lo había tirado, se encontraba sobre él, devorando con fiereza sus labios. Entreabrió las cortinas de nuevo en un intento de asegurar que lo que había visto solo era una ilusión. No lo era. La joven Lannister pudo observar con una mezcla de incredulidad, rabia y desilusión, los besos y las caricias que los amantes se profesaban.

Nunca le contó a nadie lo que había visto, quizá porque ella no estaba donde debía o quizá porque pensó que nadie la iba a creer, pero cada vez que Robert o cualquier otro mencionaba a Lyanna, el torneo de Harrenhal o al príncipe Rhaegar lo recordaba todo con una mezcla de tristeza y diversión.


End file.
